


Reality vs. Fantasy

by cheshireslovely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Reality Television AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireslovely/pseuds/cheshireslovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five strangers are put into one house for a new reality tv show.  The lines of reality and fantasy begin to blur as feelings develop.  What’s for the show and what’s for real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality vs. Fantasy

When Harry’s dropped off in front of some huge cabin in the middle of nowhere, he starts to wonder just what he got himself into. 

He had had an idea over a year ago when he had ‘auditioned’ for this show. “It’s like Big Brother and Jersey Shore put together,” they had told him. It paid well and as someone getting ready to head off to University, Harry definitely needed the money… It couldn’t be that bad! Six weeks in a house with complete strangers… He doesn’t even know who he’ll be living with. Doesn’t know if there’ll be any others who happen to be gay, if Harry will get the chance to have that summer romance he’s been craving since he was fourteen and discovered he doesn’t like girls.

“Don’t be a pussy, Styles, these people always end up being friends,” Harry whispered to himself, grabbing his bags. He gulped as he started up the cobblestone steps to get to the front entrance of the house that was much too luxurious for… Actually, Harry didn’t even know how many people would be living there. Maybe it was the perfect size.

Right as Harry extended his arm to open the door, a loud crash was heard from inside. Harry flinched, eyebrows furrowing in concern. Fighting? Fighting was already a thing that was happening? It was the first day! How was it possible that there was already fighting?!

Harry took a deep breath as he finally turned the doorknob, walking into a disaster area. 

There were already four other blokes there, two of them running around, snickering as they did so. One was glaring down at them from the top of the stairs, which were directly ahead of the front door and were wide. Harry felt like he was boyscout again with how this place was set up. The last bloke was sitting quietly in one of the chairs in what seemed to be the living room area, a book in his hands and glasses on as he read. How could he block out all of this noise?

“Louis Tomlinson!” the guy from on top of the stairs bellowed. Harry blinked, looking around to see who would respond. The two running, a blonde and an elf, stopped, both breathless and laughing, a lace thong in the elvish one’s hands. Their backs were turned to Harry, so that was really all he could tell about the two. The elf ended up being the one to speak up.

“What’s wrong, Liam? Can’t get off without your girlfriend’s knickers?” His voice was high and matched his appearance (well it did from how he looked from behind), laughter lacing into his words. The big bloke, Liam Harry assumed, nearly turned red, whether from anger or embarrassment, Harry couldn’t tell. All he knew was that he had walked into a house of pure craziness.

Suddenly, large brown eyes turned to Harry and froze, widening slightly. Harry blinked right back, giving a little wave that must have matched the rest of his overwhelmed appearance.

“What’re ya looking at Li- Oh, the last one’s here!” the blonde said, turning around to see what Liam had been looking at. A warm smile lit up his features, it was softer than the mischievous, slightly maniacal smile he had had on before. Before Harry could blink, the blonde was in front of him, pulling him into a hug. “Welcome to the jungle! The name’s Niall!”

Right, so there was Liam who was big and had puppy eyes, Louis who looked like an elf and now Niall, who had a thick Irish accent and welcoming blue eyes. The reading lad was still nameless, though Harry was sure he’d find out what his name was sooner or later.

“Uh…” Harry muttered as Niall pulled away from him. His brain was still stuck on the lace knickers and was he really the last person? Were there only five of them?

“He’s quite articulate,” the same bell like voice from before said and Harry’s attention was taken from Niall. He looked over to the elvish lad, who had greyish blue eyes that will filled with impishness. Tattoos littered his golden skin, light scruff lined his jawline and wow, Harry was kind of caught off guard with all of that. “Hello? Anybody home?” Louis said, waving a hand in front of Harry’s face.

Harry sputtered, blinking as a bright blush covered his cheeks. “Harry, my name’s Harry,” he finally stuttered out, gulping softly. Louis’ eyes trailed up and down Harry’s body slowly, making the lad shiver under the scrutiny, before his features lit with a smirk.

“He looks like a curly haired baby giraffe, right Zayney?” Louis said, sauntering over to the reading lad. Harry’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Zany? That was someone’s name?

The one reading rolled his eyes, looking up from his book for a second to see Harry and shrug. “Looks fit, so maybe a fit baby giraffe. Don’t call me Zayney, I don’t want him to think I have a weird fucking name. It’s Zayn. My name is Zayn, that is it.” Zayn. That was a much better name. Harry opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off before a noise came out.

“Grande tour time!” Niall exclaimed, grabbing Harry’s wrist and tugging him towards the stairs. Harry tripped over his too big feet. Niall smiled at Liam cheerfully as they passed by, only to get a low grumble in return. Harry had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

 

Zayn Malik didn’t want to be a reality television star. He hated reality tv, hated the idea of being stuck with people he didn’t know. He hated all of it. However, art school was expensive. Art supplies were also expensive. Zayn Malik wanted to go to art school and buy his family a big, fancy house like they deserved. So here he was, already surrounded with idiots.

Zayn already knew about the formula that this show would no doubt follow. To keep the viewers happy, there was a brawny, hot straight guy, the cute boy next door, the punk one who ends up actually having a heart, the innocent charming one, and then there was the quiet one. That one was Zayn and from what he could tell, that was exactly the formula they were following. They being the network of course. It was a bit odd to have such a small cast, usually there were female counterparts for each male role, this was an all male show though. They were meant to reach out to the female demographic or whatever. Zayn couldn’t really care less, he just needed money.

Zayn had been the first to get there, Niall was the second, then Louis, then Liam. Harry ended up coming a day after the rest of them, getting there just in time for the first day of filming. That was another move they liked to pull, throwing someone into the lions’ den to keep things fresh at first. Zayn had been plenty happy just having Niall around. Niall wasn’t particularly stupid and his laugh was infectious. When Louis joined in, the two were immediately the pranksters. Zayn had smirked when Niall announced them as such, they had no idea what Zayn was capable of doing.

Zayn lived with plenty of women and little girls. His house was constantly loud, which made tuning everyone out easy whenever Zayn wanted to read. He only had four books though and he was already finished with one before the last bloke even arrived, maybe he should call his mum to mail him some more…

“How do you feel about the new guy Zayn?” Louis asked, looking over to him and breaking Zayn from his thoughts. 

“Like I said, I think he’s fit, seems rather quiet but I think that’s from the revelation that he’s going to be living with lunatics,” he replied. Louis gave a pout then, rolling his eyes though the smile he was holding back was a little obvious.

“You think lads are fit?” Liam suddenly asked, wandering over to where the other two were. Louis and Zayn exchanged a look, wincing a little. Since they were sharing a room they were already aware that they both liked blokes, it was something that had to be said since they’d be seeing eachother changing and hey, they were both attractive lads. Liam though… Liam didn’t have to know. They barely even knew Liam and he obviously had a girlfriend. Even without the appearance of the thong, he talked about her enough to already drive the two crazy.

“Zayn’s an artist, he knows how to appreciate beautiful things,” Louis cut in, shrugging softly. Liam seemed to take that answer as a good enough one, nodding softly. He lunged for his girlfriend’s knickers then, only to grasp air as Louis pulled away too quickly. Zayn gave a nearly silent chuckle. At least he knew the person he could very well end up making out with was fun.

 

“So Harry, you’ll be rooming with me and Liam! I know, for such a huge fucking house, we have to share rooms. That’s fucking messed up, how am I meant to have a late night wank?! I’ll already be comfortable in my bed by then, I won’t want to get up and help myself out. There’s this master bedroom though, you can see right into it since the doors are glass. It’s this fucking huge bedroom, right? And it goes out to a mini deck that faces the lake and the beach, but the fucking doors are locked,” Niall rambled as Harry tried to understand everything that was happening. He hadn’t known the others would get here before him… How long had they been here? Harry thought everyone was showing up the same day to film them entering the house for the first time…

“How long have you guys been here?” Harry finally asked, voice small. He usually wasn’t a shy person, he made instant friends in secondary school and even when he switched schools for his A levels. Granted, he had never walked into a place that was in utter chaos before. And he didn’t have to live with the people from school…

“We all got here yesterday! Zayn was the first one here and he was taking a nap when I got in. He’s pretty quiet, but like you can just tell he’s gonna be one crazy shit,” the blonde replied with a light laugh. “Liam seems like a tool, I don’t really know bout him. He won’t shut up about his girlfriend. Louis though, Louis’ a riot! Bit of an idiot, but whatever, you know?” he went on. Harry couldn’t understand how he could be all cheerful while insulting people. It must have been easy though since none of them really knew eachother just yet.

Harry gulped softly as he they started to make their way back towards the stairs, not sure if he was prepared to deal with the others again. That theory only further solidified when Louis’ voice filled the air.

“Gay porn! Zayn’s reading gay porn!” Niall laughed loudly at that, leaning against the thick wooden railing of the stairs as he did so and Harry felt a little smile spread. Zayn was rolling his eyes, but even he looked like he was holding a laugh back. Liam, on the other hand, was bright red and looked positively petrified.

“Least it’s not that Fifty Shades of Grey shit,” Harry said softly, just loud enough to be heard by everyone. As laughter and whoops of agreement filled the room, Harry’s smile grew. Maybe it wouldn’t be so horrible here.


End file.
